Defeat
by Enziroth
Summary: Katakuri defeats Luffy, but he's willing to let him leave alive...for a price.
1. Chapter 1

Katakuri kicked out hard with his right leg, Luffy dodging with less than an inch to spare. His foot slammed through the pillar Luffy had been in front of, and he cracked the thing in half just to keep his anger from boiling over and compromising his focus.

His sister was young and foolish, and her reaction to seeing his true face had cut, but he'd deal with whatever hell she raised later. He'd long discarded such things as caring about his tarnished image in favor of putting everything he had into this fight.

And with that willingness to throw away the heavy weight he'd carried for nearly his entire life came the realization that _Luffy was not going to break_.

The rookie would fight him for another hour, another day, for the rest of his life if he needed to. No matter how many wounds he sustained, limbs he lost, or times he was knocked down, Luffy would get back up. The entire fight, Katakuri had thought he'd been chipping away at Luffy's resolve, but now he could see just how wrong he was.

There wasn't a limit to surpass. There wasn't a threshold to reach. The rookie would fight until he died.

 _Luffy was not a winnable prize._

But he wasn't ready to let him go.

In the past few hours, this fight had practically become his world. The blood against his skin was warm, the fire in Luffy's eyes was searing, and the world beyond the mirrors was so, so cold.

He knew his actions here would have consequences, larger than any he'd faced before. Big Mom would never forgive him for letting the rookie get away. There'd be demotions, insults, prices paid in pounds of bruised flesh. His brother had nearly lost an eye for a failure much lesser than this; Katakuri knew he stood to lose quite a bit more.

But in the same vein, he'd never forgive himself for killing him. The rookie was one-of-a-kind, achieving the same ironclad purpose and indomitable will he'd worked decades for and wielding both almost effortlessly. His staunch loyalty to his crew was a rare sight amongst the constant betrayals Katakuri was used to seeing, and though his strength wasn't overpowering, his sheer endurance was an indicator of a fighter like no other. In a matter of hours, Luffy had earned more of his respect than his mother had in fifty years.

Dodging another flurry of blows, a haki-covered gatling gun that decimated the wall behind him, Katakuri realized that once again they were trapped in a stalemate of wills. In this one, however, the stakes were far higher.

Luffy couldn't beat him, not in the state he was now. Katakuri still had hours left in him while the rookie was clearly drained, though the wounds in their sides had slowed them both considerably.

It didn't take long for him to realize that he was going to have to let Strawhat leave him.

 _"Gear…fourth!"_

Katakuri was standing.

Blood dripped from him in heavy streams, pooling in the cracks in the floor. His side ached from where he'd wounded himself, a constant throbbing reminder of the agony Luffy had to be in. His left foot was numb from the knee down, the price paid for countering one of Luffy's piston punches, and he knew that the damage was likely severe.

But he was standing, and Luffy wasn't.

The rookie's body lay lax on the ground a few meters away, motionless and limp against the cold stones. The only indicator that he was still alive was the harsh, irregular breathing that echoed in the wide room.

He didn't move when Katakuri approached, but his eyes were open. It was a wonder he was still clinging to consciousness after he'd used up what had to be the last of his haki, and the massive hit straight to the gut had to be taking its toll, as well.

There was still fire in him when Katakuri leaned down over him, the rookie's face twisted in agony but managing a fierce glare up at Katakuri's looming body.

"You lost, Strawhat," Katakuri told him.

Luffy didn't seem to have enough energy left to speak, but his eyes narrowed, mouth set in a grim line. Katakuri could hear the unspoken words in the rookie's mind, the same ones he'd been shouting during the entire course of their fight.

 _I'm going to beat you._

Luffy genuinely believed it, too. Perhaps that was what made him so strong. Confidence was a ferocious ally, and if Luffy had merely been a stronger fighter, Katakuri had no doubt that their battle could have gone much differently.

But it hadn't. "Strawhat, it's over. You've lost."

His heavy panting came even faster, as if by sucking in more oxygen he could regain the strength he needed to stand. The light in his eyes was getting stronger, his arms and legs shaking as he struggled to move them. If given enough time, it was likely he'd pull himself up with nothing more than sheer willpower.

Katakuri wasn't planning on giving him that time.

He called on his ability, urging the walls of the mirror world to become thick and pliant and dragging them down to trap Luffy beneath their weight. The rookie resisted it, turning his head to bite at the mochi that came close, but Katakuri kept it out of his reach. The hands and feet were the only things he would need to keep bound, and was only a matter of moments until Luffy was held spread-eagled against the ground.

"Stop…gonna…beat…" Luffy's voice was already coming back to him, along with his energy. His haki wasn't back yet, but he already had enough strength to pull against his restraints. It was a weak kind of resistance, Luffy unable to even lift his head properly, but once more Katakuri was left in awe of how quickly he recovered.

 _If only he would join me…what he could be…_

But that was a lost dream. "You aren't going to defeat me, Strawhat. Not today."

"My…crew…I have to…beat…"

He'd almost forgotten the rookie's original goal to keep him from attacking his crew. The mirrors leading to their ship were no longer intact, but if they planned to pick him up on Cacao Island, Katakuri could very well slaughter them there. It would be the best possible course of action; even if he couldn't bring himself to kill Luffy, taking out his crew would weaken his resolve and end their rampage around his mother's territory. In his family's eyes, the crew was just as guilty as the captain, with the skeleton's thievery of the Poneglyph and the navigator's manipulation of Zeus.

But that wasn't what Katakuri cared about right now. "Your crew needs you. You don't have to die here."

Luffy glared up at him. When he spoke again, it was without pauses, his breathing completely evened out. "I won't! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

 _God_ , he was glorious, but right now Katakuri's main concern was the time slipping away. He only had a little over an hour left until Luffy was due to meet his crew, and there were far better ways to spend their remaining time together. "Not now, you aren't. You aren't ready. If we keep fighting, you're going to die."

Hearing that, Luffy only pulled harder against his restraints. "I have to… _I have to_!"

It was clear that Luffy wasn't following his line of thought. That was understandable, considering how hell-bent Katakuri had been on killing the rookie when they'd first begun. The deal he was proposing now was one that had been offered to him several times before by unlucky pirates who'd gotten in his way, but never when the stakes had been this high.

He'd just have to say it outright. He had no use for subtlety at this point, after all. "Let me have you, Strawhat."

The way Luffy immediately stopped struggling was almost comical, limbs freezing and brows coming together as he tilted his head and frowned. "What? What's that mean?"

Katakuri would admit that his proposal was quite far out of the ordinary. Usually, when pirates offered mercy in exchange for sex, they decided on it before spending ten hours beating the shit out of each other. Really, it was meant to bypass the whole fighting part entirely.

But exhausted and bloody as he was, he was still determined. "I'll let you go, but only if you let me have you."

Luffy's frown deepened, face screwing up in obvious bafflement. "Let you have my what?"

With anyone else, Katakuri might have thought this a half-hearted attempt at humor, but it was so out of place with what he'd seen of Luffy's personality that he dismissed it. His confusion could be nothing but genuine.

That was…odd. Could it be that he was truly unfamiliar with this aspect of pirate duels? To have come this far and still be oblivious was almost unthinkable…but he was young, after all, and he certainly couldn't have gotten to this stage in the New World by losing his fights.

But he'd lost now, hadn't he.

 _Well_ , Katakuri thought, feeling Luffy's curious gaze on him as he once more called on his power to build the familiar shape of his shrine around him, _it's as good a time to learn as any._

 _"Just an hour. Let me have you, just for an hour, and I'll let you go."_

 _"It's like a promise, right? To meet up again?"_

 _"…Yes. Like a promise."_

The rookie still seemed far too suspicious of his proposal, and it wouldn't do to scare him off, so Katakuri allotted some of his one-hour time slot to making Luffy a little more pliant. It was his first time, after all; Katakuri found he could afford a little mercy.

He'd built his shrine twice as thick, twisting the mochi around him to create a barrier between them and the mirror world but still leaving gaps in the top so light could come through. It was risky, but he wasn't trading a good portion of his mother's trust in him for anything less than the full show.

He laid the rookie down on his back, and stripped him bare.

There were wounds all over him, bruises from his own strikes and a nearly invisible puncture on his left leg from where Flambe's needle had hit him. He rubbed a finger over the mark, still feeling the harsh pang of regret that he hadn't been able to notice her in time. Her darts were dangerous enough in their own right, but Luffy seemed to have shaken off the poison, or he would have been long dead. It was just another miracle to put under the rookie's name, but Katakuri had better things to think of right now.

The injury from his trident was far more visible, a gaping hole in the rookie's side that hadn't even begun to close. When he saw it, his own wound throbbed in sympathy, and he felt another rush of hot irritation at his sister's insolence.

But he'd deal with her later. Now, he had Luffy beneath him, and he didn't intend to waste a single second.

Luffy's cock was soft when he freed it from his pants, and he tried to pull away from Katakuri when he clasped it in his hand. It was almost dwarfed in Katakuri's fist; jerking him off would be difficult, so he dipped down to use his tongue instead.

The rookie's eyes were hazy when Katakuri looked up, but his expression was no less fierce. He began struggling again as soon as Katakuri pulled away from him, kicking out with his legs until Katakuri was forced to trap those as well.

"Relax. I won't hurt you."

His words didn't seem to have any effect on the rookie. "What is this? What the hell are you doing?"

Again, he was surprised at Luffy's naivete. The suspicion that had been laying heavy in his gut since they began rose once more, and Katakuri was forced to face the very real possibility that this wouldn't work.

There was no such thing as preserving innocence on a trip through the Grand Line, and the thought of Luffy remaining oblivious to such things in the New World was laughable. If he'd made it this far without even knowing the bare basics of sex, then it was only because he had no interest in it.

Katakuri had no issues teaching him how to trade for his own survival, but he wasn't running a charity. He'd made this deal so he could see Luffy bend beneath his will in the way he hadn't during their fight, so he could reduce that iron determination to a wrecked, needy mess. He wanted Luffy to pay for his own life with his submission, and to walk away from their battle with cum dripping from his thighs knowing that Katakuri had _let him_.

But if the rookie would be completely unaffected, then there was no point in doing it at all; Luffy wouldn't understand any of the meaning behind it. He'd be far better off demanding something else of Strawhat to make sure he remembered him, something else that would bruise his ego and chafe his pride to pay for the suffering Katakuri would have to endure for letting him go. Perhaps he could take that signature hat of his…

Luffy's arm shot out from its mochi binding, latching on to his shoulder and tugging him back with surprising force. He'd recovered even faster than Katakuri had imagined; it took a considerable amount of strength just to keep himself upright against the rookie's hold.

"What are you _doing_?!" Luffy demanded again, heavy frown creasing his face. "What was that?!"

He didn't have time for this. It only took a little effort to break Luffy's hold on him, the rookie still weak without his haki, but Luffy freed his other arm from the mochi and latched right back on again.

"What was that?" Luffy insisted, something odd in his expression. "Hey, get back here!"

Katakuri ignored him, focusing instead on the next step. He still needed to determine a way to get him out of the mirror world safely, since it was almost certain that his siblings would be waiting for him at Cacao. He was small enough to fit inside of his scarf if he chose to hide him that way, but Katakuri was certain the rookie wouldn't be inclined to cooperate. He glanced down at Luffy, once more summoning his ability to bury him under a mountain of mochi and knock him out.

Luffy's gaze was zeroed in on his mouth, which was enough to make him pause for a moment. He'd had his mouth bare for the entire second half of their fight…had the rookie really not noticed it until now?

No, that would be ridiculous. "What is it, Strawhat?"

More of the odd expression, Luffy's eyes tracking something on his face as he spoke. "What were you doing?"

Katakuri didn't see any reason to bother explaining himself. "That's not your concern. Stay still."

"Get back here!" the rookie repeated, as if he'd never spoken. "What are you doing? Why'd you stop?!"

Had his neck always been that red, or was he blushing? And had his voice always been that soft, or was he just tired? Was he… _responding_?

If there was a chance, even the slightest chance, that he could still have what he wanted…

Katakuri let his tongue slide between his lips, swiping across the upper row of his teeth. It was a quick movement, barely out for a second before he drew it back in, but he had to know.

The effect on Luffy was immediate. Obvious reddening beneath his skin, breath coming a little too quickly to be normal, eyes zeroed in on Katakuri's mouth…and his cock, twitching against his leg as it slowly began to harden.

"Hey," the rookie said again, voice a little more hoarse than it had been the last time he'd spoken. "Hey, come back here…"

Katakuri's sharp-toothed grin must have been terrifying as it spread across his face, but Luffy still urged him in closer all the same. The rookie didn't seem at all bothered by having fangs the size of his fingers so close to his crotch, his entire attention focused on getting Katakuri to open up and suck him off.

A few long, wet strokes with his tongue, and Luffy's head thunked back against the ground. His hands were buried in Katakuri's hair, tugging hard to keep him where he wanted him. A few more licks, winding his tongue around Luffy's cock and drawing it into his mouth, and the rookie came with a choked cry.

Katakuri couldn't suppress the thrill that ran through him. _You're mine now, Strawhat._

Even after he'd cum, Luffy refused to let him up, arms wrapped tight around the back of his head. With enough force he was able to break free of the rookie's hold, but the only thing that kept him from just reaching for him again was the promise of better things to come.

"Better?" Luffy asked, chest still heaving from his orgasm. He looked dazed, eyes unfocused as his hand slid down to rub at himself. "Better than _this_?!"

Katakuri would have gone through their entire fight over again just for the view of the rookie shuddering as he experimented with himself, face twisting up as he brushed a thumb over his tip. "Better than you can imagine. Now, spread your legs for me…"

It took a little convincing, Katakuri gently easing his thighs apart as Luffy fought to keep them shut, but Luffy finally let Katakuri get near his hole without flinching away. As he'd guessed, it was obvious the rookie had never been touched before; the flesh around his opening was virgin pink and cinched tight.

Luffy sat up to watch as Katakuri leaned in, frowning. "What's that? What are you doing?"

He pressed a fingertip over the ring of muscles, noting how easily they stretched under pressure. To actually part them instead of just pushing them around would require considerable force. "Nothing you need to worry about. Hold still."

Luffy obliged for a moment, attention shifting to his own pleasure as he circled a hand around the base of his shaft, but when Katakuri tried to slip a finger inside of him he jerked away.

"It's weird!" he complained, when Katakuri looked up at him in annoyance. "I don't like it. Go back to that thing you were doing before."

It was almost cute, the way he thought he had a choice. Katakuri wrapped both hands around Luffy's thighs, circling them completely in his grip and using his thumbs to spread the rookie's ass.

 _God_ , that was a sight he'd take to his grave. Luffy fighting and failing to break free, his legs forced up and open, hand clenched around his own cock with his hole bared and ready for the taking. Katakuri felt himself reacting, heat pooling in his gut and his pants tightening around his crotch.

 _I need to get inside of him._

He abruptly realized that he didn't have anything to use for lube. He'd never had a need to carry any of the stuff, and he could hardly just jump out of the mirror world to retrieve some from his house. No matter how easily Luffy's rubber body might stretch to fit him, he wouldn't get so much as an inch in without some kind of lubricant.

"What are you doing?" Luffy panted, after Katakuri had been staring and pondering the rookie's dry hole for a few moments. "Just go back to using your tongue again!"

Katakuri was just about to snap at him and inform him that he was in no position to be making demands when his words sank in.

 _Ah_ , he thought, quite dumbly. _Of course._

The next second, he lifted Luffy by his thighs up off the ground and straight to his mouth, plunging his tongue inside of him. His walls gave way easily, letting him sink in far enough that he had to be careful not to scrape Luffy with his teeth.

The rookie was left hanging upside down in the air, hands waving around for some kind of purchase until he latched on to Katakuri's fingers around his thighs. There was a brief second of respite, Luffy going limp in his hands as he started working him over from the inside, but then the rookie's legs were trying to clamp down around his head with all the force of a vise. Hands twisted in his hair, jerking him forward to urge him deeper, and Katakuri had to physically tear Luffy away from him to regain control.

"I won, Strawhat," he hissed. "Don't forget your place here."

Luffy was completely unapologetic, curling his body upwards to glare at Katakuri. "Why'd you stop? Keep going!"

The ticking clock was the only reason Katakuri let it slide, shifting his grip so he could prevent Luffy from extending his legs before bringing him back up to his mouth. The rookie fought him, trying to break free, but a few well-aimed swipes inside of him made him go lax.

Katakuri had only meant it as a way to loosen him up, coating him with an even layer of saliva in place of lubricant, but after a few minutes Luffy's appreciation became apparent. The little noises he made were soft, genuine, and almost addicting in their honesty. He switched to holding Luffy with one hand, the other palming himself through the thick leather of his pants as the rookie gasped and panted with every flick of his tongue.

Katakuri only pulled away after he'd drawn another orgasm out of the rookie, lowering his pliant body back to the floor so he could strip off his gloves.

Luffy was back up and moving in time to take his fingers, stretching to fit them easily even as he squirmed at the intrusion. The spit worked well enough to lube him up, considering how little effort it took to actually prepare him, and Katakuri soon determined him to be as ready as he'd ever be.

The angle would be too hard to manage with Luffy on the floor, so Katakuri let go of him and settled back against the wall of his shrine, waving Luffy in close to him. The rookie was clearly ready for more, scowling up at him for pulling away. He climbed into his lap quickly enough, but kept his gaze squarely focused on Katakuri's mouth, hand sliding down to toy with himself as he waited for Katakuri to act.

Once more, Katakuri felt his mouth stretch into an unbidden teeth-bared grin.

 _Yes, like that. Come to me. I'll take care of you._

He freed himself from his pants, unable to suppress a sigh of relief as he closed a hand around his shaft. He'd been far too kind, taking so much time to make sure Luffy was prepared when he should have been seeing to himself. It'd been far too long since he'd last done this, after all.

Luffy scrutinized his cock with a heavy dose of suspicion, crawling forward to get a closer look. Katakuri let him, more than a little amused by his apparent confusion. He didn't look scared at the thought of taking him, but if this was truly his first time, then he likely didn't know he should be. Besides, Luffy was lucky; his ability would spare him from the worst of the pain.

"It's so big," Luffy wondered aloud, and Katakuri reveled in the boost to his ego until Luffy followed it up with, "But it looks so weird. What do you even do with it?"

Katakuri scowled down at him, annoyance piqued at the rookie's inability to understand the situation. It took a good minute to find the words to phrase things in a way Luffy would comprehend. "You're going to…sit on it."

"That's stupid," Luffy told him, frowning with his arms crossed. "You should just do that mouth thing again."

For all the patience he'd had with Luffy's naivete earlier, Katakuri found he had hardly any left now, and Luffy's obsession with his tongue was beginning to grate on his nerves. "This is similar to that. Just come here and let me handle it."

Luffy avoided Katakuri's hands as he reached for him, but he was at least listening to his words, shifting his focus from Katakuri's mouth back to his cock. "So, it's like the mouth thing?"

If that was what it took to get the rookie to actually listen to him, then he'd go with it. "Yes, it is. And you get to control it, too," he added, the image of Luffy riding him with wild abandon lodging itself in his mind.

That piqued his interest, Luffy leaning forward to get a closer look at his dick. Katakuri could feel the warmth of his breath, could see how close Luffy's face was to him. He closed his hand a little tighter around himself, barely able to suppress the urge to speed things along.

Luffy tentatively reached out, prodding at his tip with a finger before closing his hand around the head. He gave it an experimental squeeze, rubbing with his fingerpads just like he'd done when toying with himself. The look on his face was skeptical, his head tilted to one side as he frowned. "Are you sure it's like the mouth thing?"

" _Better_ ," he promised through gritted teeth, Luffy's hands just driving him madder. _God, just let me get inside of you._

Luffy finally seemed to accept what he was saying, pulling back and looking up at him with an eager grin. "Alright! How do you do it?"

So he would get the rookie to ride him. Katakuri felt a matching grin split his face, a dozen dirty fantasies rising in the back of his mind. "Here, let me show you…"

But Luffy pushed Katakuri's hands away from him, determined to do it himself. It took a few tries; Luffy understood the basic premise of it, getting on his knees to straddle Katakuri's cock and holding him still as he tried to lower himself down, but the angle and force needed for penetration escaped him.

Time was wasting, and even if Luffy didn't realize it, he was being a _fucking tease_. Katakuri was just about to reach over and line the rookie up himself when Luffy finally managed to make it work, sitting down and taking him all at once.

The slide in was smooth, Luffy's flesh parting easily for him, and fuck, it was everything he'd been aching for since he'd first seen the rookie spread out beneath him. Sweet, tight heat lovingly caressed every inch of his shaft, and it was only a moment or two before he'd fully sank into his warm, open body. The coupling was easy, the pressure around his cock a pleasant grip compared to the painful tightness he'd experienced even in his younger days.

Luffy really was perfect for this.

The rookie had an odd expression on, face twisted up as he took in the new sensations. He didn't look like he was in pain, rather…disappointed, as if he'd bitten into something expecting it to be sweet and found it sour instead. The glare he directed up at Katakuri spoke volumes.

Katakuri raised an eyebrow. It felt fine enough to him, with his cock buried so far in Luffy's body he could see it bulging against the inside of the rookie's stomach. If Luffy was having trouble enjoying himself, it was hardly his problem.

"You said it would be like the mouth thing," Luffy accused, sitting on Katakuri's thighs with his arms crossed as if he wasn't currently impaled on almost two feet of dick.

Katakuri had thought this part would be obvious. "You have to move, Strawhat."

"Move? Like what?"

 _I don't have fucking time for this_. "Here, just let me-"

When Katakuri raised a hand towards him, Luffy pushed him away again, staying firmly planted on his cock. He shifted around for a moment, fingers spread on Katakuri's chest as he balanced himself, but it was obvious that whatever he was trying to do wasn't working.

"Just let me handle it, Strawhat," Katakuri hissed, his frustration leaking through. Having Luffy just sitting on him, depriving him of any friction, was pure torture.

Predictably, Luffy ignored him, instead getting up on his knees so he could pull himself off of Katakuri's dick. Inch by inch, that glorious, wet heat was replaced by cruel, cold air.

 _Selfish bastard_. Katakuri didn't have the time to waste on teaching Luffy the finer points of courtesy, and he damn well wasn't going to give up when he'd already gotten this far. At the edge of his mind, his ability stirred, calling at the mochi walls around them, ready to pin the rookie down and take what he was owed.

 _If I buried him again, but kept his head free, could he still break loose? I'd have to keep his legs out…no, he's flexible enough to bend in half_ -

Luffy slipped.

It was a tiny little thing, the rookie barely falling an inch before catching himself, but from the choked gasp he let out it sounded as if he'd been punched in the gut. His pupils were blown wide when Katakuri looked at him, mouth open and limbs held perfectly still.

Luffy abruptly let his legs go slack, sitting right back down on Katakuri's cock and letting out a noise so soft it couldn't have possibly come from the same rookie who'd been screaming at him for the past eleven hours. The sudden return of the intense pressure around his dick had Katakuri gritting his teeth, and his lapse in concentration allowed the walls of the shrine to settle back into their original shape.

Luffy paused there for a moment, savoring the sensation, before pushed back up with his knees and let himself fall again. It was shallow, several inches just barely leaving him before sinking back in, but after a few more strokes Luffy rapidly picked up speed. His eyes were narrowed and focused downward, face twisted in concentration as he worked to get the pressure inside of him back to where he wanted it. He was absorbed in his own world, Katakuri completely forgotten.

Watching the rookie spear himself on his cock like it was the only thing he'd ever wanted, Katakuri found that he could forgive him.

Their coupling was easy, slick and tight and smooth as Luffy settled in to a rhythm that had Katakuri digging his hands into the floor and letting his head fall back against the wall. He'd never seen something so beautiful, felt something so perfect, in his entire life. Luffy had to understand it now even if he hadn't before; they were made for each other.

He could almost see it…they'd spend the days training, Katakuri pushing Luffy to his limits and beyond to turn him into a truly unstoppable force. They'd take to the seas when his training was complete, crushing Kaido and Shanks and Blackbeard under their heels and ending the cursed stalemate that had locked them all together for decades.

Then, in the nights, they'd celebrate on their own. Luffy tangled up in the soft sheets of his bed on Komugi Island, that incredible will giving beneath his hands as Katakuri showed him just what he'd been missing all these years… _god_ , he felt so fucking good…

" _Join me, Strawhat_."

The haze in Luffy's eyes evaporated almost immediately, his eyebrows coming together as he looked up with his face settled into a determined glare. "No."

Katakuri had already known his answer, and knew that nothing he could do would change it, but the dream had felt so close that he just couldn't help himself. "I could give you everything, Strawhat. Anything you want. This, every day for the rest of your life. Just join me."

"No."

Simple. Short. Impassioned. It didn't matter what he offered. It didn't matter how much he begged. Luffy simply wanted nothing to do with him.

 _But I'm stronger. I could overpower him and take him straight to Pudding_ -

 _It wouldn't work_. The moment he ended this little deal by attacking Luffy, the rookie would bring that will of his to bear again, and they would be back at square one. He could do whatever he wanted, but Luffy was not his to have.

Except for now. Now, he had him right where he wanted him, squirming and eager and all alone with him in the mirror world.

And since it seemed that Luffy truly was going to leave him, it was about damn time he started taking advantage of it.

He had Luffy's thighs held tight against him before the rookie even realized he'd moved, standing up and turning around in one quick motion to pin Luffy against the wall that had been behind him. It was an odd fit, Luffy forced to hold on to his arm just to keep from sliding down, but Katakuri hardly cared about that now.

Once Luffy adjusted to the change, he pushed back hard, struggling to free himself from his position trapped between Katakuri and a thick wall of mochi. A quick, jabbing thrust stopped his resistance, reducing him to a pliant handful of warm flesh once more.

 _So many years without even the slightest hint of sexual gratification, then this all at once_ …Katakuri didn't hold his sensitivity against him. It had to be overwhelming to the extreme, and besides, _he_ was the one getting to take advantage of it.

A few more thrusts, and hot wetness splashed against his chest; Luffy had cum again. The rookie didn't seem to have any ability to hold himself back, or more likely, he didn't even know that he should.

But _fuck_ he looked good like that, back slamming against the wall due to the sheer force he was being fucked with, sweat mixing with the cum on his skin and dripping down his thighs as he fought against Katakuri's hold. His breathing was coming heavy, hair hanging low over his face, and Katakuri found himself unable to suppress the triumphant thrill he felt at seeing the rookie so undone.

It was especially satisfying considering how calm he'd been during the fight. No matter how much Katakuri had taunted him in the beginning, mocking him and preventing him from even throwing a punch, the rookie had never descended into the mad rage that had led to the end of many of Katakuri's previous opponents. Luffy had remained remarkably calm during their fight, using the few openings he had to incredible effect. It was hard to reconcile the clever, quick-thinking fighter with the hotheaded rookie that had jumped through a mirror to fight him without so much of an escape plan.

And yet, here he was, speared on his cock and gasping for breath as he was held still and forced to take everything Katakuri had to give.

"You just… _hah_ …weren't ready," Katakuri told Luffy, surprising himself with the amount of fondness in his own voice. He felt almost proud, possessive, watching the rookie fall apart and knowing he was the reason why. "You're quite strong, but your level of haki was…hah…inadequate."

"Shut…shut up," Luffy managed, speech stuttering when Katakuri put more force behind his thrusts as punishment. Only when the rookie was gasping for breath, hands scrabbling for purchase against Katakuri's chest, did he ease off again.

"I'm offering advice. You really should be listening."

"G-gonna…b-beat you…"

He was still resisting him, still twisting and squirming and trying to bear down on him as he was being fucked. It was clear the rookie hadn't given up yet, almost as if their fight was still going on but in a different form as both of them battled for dominance.

Katakuri leaned for a moment so he could shift his stance, wary of the foot that was still numb from Luffy's attack. "You have to learn when to stop fighting, Strawhat," he warned. "Others would have killed you long before now."

The rookie seemed too far gone to really understand his words, only picking up pieces of them as his fingers dug into Katakuri's hand hard enough that the nails broke his skin. "No! No stopping… _hah_ …Go back to…go back! Faster!"

He obliged, moving back to the position he'd been in before and quickening his pace, but the order grated against his nerves. "Don't forget what this is, Strawhat. I've been lenient so far, but right now, you're mine."

"No! I'm gonna beat… _hah_ …I'm gonna beat you… _ahhhh_ …faster, damnit!"

The tight, velvety grip of Luffy's insides around his dick was heaven, and his cries for more were enough to have him involuntarily speeding up, black spots blotting at the corners of his vision as he fought to keep from coming undone. He finally had what he wanted, and he was loathe to give it up even for a few seconds…but right now, the lesson was more important.

Luffy needed to understand that Katakuri had _won_. This wasn't a continuation of their fight; it was the spoils going to the victor, Luffy giving himself up in exchange for Katakuri allowing him to live. Katakuri forced himself to go completely still, hand closing tight over Luffy's waist and trapping the rookie against him with his cock buried deep inside.

Luffy reacted just about as he'd thought he would, thrashing about and trying to move to get the friction going again. When that didn't work, Katakuri's haki-covered grip keeping him firmly stuck in place, he threw his head back and let out a harsh scream of frustration.

Katakuri pressed his other hand against the wall, looking down at Luffy as the rookie glared up at him with absolute fury in his eyes.

" _Move_ ," Luffy demanded, conqueror's haki crackling in the air.

"Submit," Katakuri countered, teeth grit hard as he countered with his own haki. If beating the life out of Luffy hadn't gotten him to break, then perhaps refusing him release would. He wasn't picky; just a little begging would do, really. Having a few memories of the rookie desperate for his dick would go far in the long nights ahead.

But Luffy didn't seem to understand the concept of dirty talk any more than he understood the concept of pirate deals. "I'll kick your ass if you don't _move_!"

Another lost hope. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. "You'll do no such thing. You've lost. Now pay the price and _submit_."

Katakuri had held out without sex for over a decade, he could damn well hold out for another few minutes. He'd already broken so many rules for the rookie, but this was one thing he was unwilling to compromise on. Luffy needed to realize that his life was in Katakuri's hands, and if he refused to give in, he'd-

Pain exploded from his chest.

Air rushed around him as he flew backwards, slamming into the opposite wall of his shrine. His injured leg gave way beneath his weight as he tried to catch himself and he collapsed to the ground, cursing the feeling of blindness he had with his observation haki drained and useless.

Luffy followed soon after, rocketing himself across the enclosed room to land hard on Katakuri's lap. He crouched with one foot on each of his legs, unashamedly naked and now glaring eye-level at Katakuri.

Katakuri looked down at himself, seeing the two distinctly foot-shaped marks just beginning to turn purple against his flesh. He considered the bruises on his back from hitting the toughened mochi wall, the cuts in his thighs from the torn-up stone flooring, and how Luffy had physically attacked him in the middle of him offering what most sane pirates would consider mercy.

"Strawhat," he said, slowly because it was still a little hard to breathe, "I'm going to ask you to give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't _slaughter you right fucking now for that_."

Not only had Luffy attacked him, he'd breached the sanctity of their deal, insulted his dignity, managed to injure him, and worst of all, deprived him of those delicious little noises he'd been making as he'd writhed on his cock. He'd killed plenty of people outright for far lesser crimes.

Luffy took his words into consideration for approximately half a second, told him to shut up, then promptly sat on his dick.

 _Well_ , Katakuri thought in retrospect as that slick, tight heat once more enveloped him, Luffy's head falling back with his eyes shut and mouth open as he rode him into oblivion, _that's a pretty damn good reason_.

They settled into a tentative kind of stalemate, with Luffy riding Katakuri at his own pace and Katakuri holding Luffy's thighs down with one hand to keep him where he wanted him.

Their time had to be running short, but Katakuri had better things to think about at the moment. Better things, such as how fucking hot Luffy was like this, eyes closed and sweat-slicked hair hanging around his face as he fucked himself on Katakuri's cock. He was up on his knees on Katakuri's hips, legs spread wide to take him, rocking back and forth in a way that had Katakuri gritting his teeth to keep from giving in. Even without trying, the rookie was constantly keeping him right on the edge, bearing down hard on him then pulling away at the last second to try another angle.

It was obvious that Luffy didn't care for what Katakuri got out of it. While Katakuri found himself physically unable to tear his eyes away from the rookie that was taking his dick like he'd done it all his life, Luffy hadn't looked up once, far more focused on chasing his own release than anything else.

Their dynamics were practically reversed, Luffy using Katakuri to get himself off while Katakuri could do little more than watch and wait. Whenever Katakuri regained his wits enough to try to take control, Luffy would twist around to push his hands away, lithe body squeezing his cock tighter than a vise and forcing him to retreat just so he could remember how to breathe.

But Luffy's release seemed to be out of his reach; no matter how deep he took him, his insides would stretch to accommodate the change, preventing him from working up any real friction. The ability that had made things so easy for him in the beginning was working against him now, but that was hardly Katakuri's problem. After all, the more frantic Luffy became as he sought his climax, the more Katakuri enjoyed the view.

But as Luffy let out another aggravated wail when he took Katakuri to the root and still couldn't get what he wanted, Katakuri found himself feeling a twinge of pity. He'd spoiled him so much in the beginning; it seemed almost cruel to deny him now. There were ways to solve his little problem, and the thought of Luffy looking up at him with wet, thankful eyes as he finally got what he'd been aching for…

Katakuri's teeth came down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and it was still barely enough to keep from boiling over. Luffy kept a brutal pace, slick inner muscles never lessening in their unrelenting pressure, and the rookie's blissful ignorance of the torture he was putting Katakuri through was almost inhumane.

But then again, Luffy _had_ been spoiled. He'd gotten what he wanted at every step of the way, Katakuri letting him have some modicum of control when he'd be well within his rights to just pin the rookie down and use him until he got off. He was giving him far too much freedom even now; he should lean forward and drop the rookie on the floor, bend him over and show him just how outclassed he'd been in this fight. God, how Luffy's face would look as he was being pounded into the ground, completely overpowered and forced to take cock until he couldn't _breathe_ …

He dug his fingers into the stone beneath him, cracking the rock into rubble as he threw his head back and fought to maintain his hold over himself. Yes, _yes_ , that was what he'd do. Luffy would have no choice but to submit to him, and he'd send the rookie back to his crew well-used and dripping cum.

Luffy was distracted, eyes downward as he watched Katakuri's thick length slide in and out of him.

 _He won't even see it coming._

Luffy must have sensed the change in Katakuri's aura at the last second, looking up at him with his mouth open to form words, but it was already too late. Haki-covered fists slammed into him, catching him in an unbreakable grip and pulling him off of Katakuri's cock.

Katakuri sat up straight so he could properly look at his prize, leveling a harsh leer down at the rookie in his lap. Luffy resisted being taken away from his dick, kicking out hard with his legs, but this time Katakuri was ready for it. He kept Luffy's arms pinned and held him aloft, grinning as his wild flailing slowed.

Strawhat's eyes found his, half-closed, as his harsh panting filled the small shrine.

"I've been too nice, Strawhat," he hissed, hot eagerness rising in his gut as Luffy once more fought and failed to free himself. "You owe me. It's time to pay up."

Heavy panting was the rookie's only reply. Was Luffy giving in, accepting his fate? Did he finally understand that appeasing Katakuri would be the only way he got out of this alive?

Katakuri began moving around, shifting up on his knees and cursing his useless left leg as he made mochi bubble up from the floor. He wanted the rookie fully restrained when he fucked him, held in place and unable to escape so he realized just how much he was at Katakuri's mercy. He'd go all out on him, leaving his marks everywhere so that everyone who saw him would know he'd been claimed.

Katakuri moved the mochi around him, ordering it to pile into one mass in front of him as he cradled Luffy close to his chest, relishing in the loose warmth of his skin.

"I'm going to bend you over," he growled, "and fuck the life out of you. You lost, to _me_ , and I won't let you fucking forget it. This is what you're going to think of every time someone else touches you, every time someone else even looks at you…you're going to think of _me_ , using you, until you can't even-"

Luffy wasn't listening to him.

The rookie's breath was coming heavier and heavier, his movements irregular as his knees kept slipping against Katakuri's skin. He fought against Katakuri's grip, forcing him to cinch his fingers tight to keep him from breaking free, but even as he struggled his eyelids drooped low over his eyes.

Luffy was tired.

When he pulled his hand away, his palm was slick and bright red. The wound in Luffy's side had already begun to close up, mirroring the rookie's insane recovery, but the force he'd pinned him with had caused it to reopen. Katakuri's wound was still bleeding, a slow trickle now, but his trident had left a far smaller mark on him than it had on Luffy.

Jagged regret cut deep in his gut as he looked down at the rookie, taking in the irregular rising and falling of his chest and the bruises that covered nearly every inch of him. Comparatively, Katakuri had gotten off almost scot-free.

 _He's fighting twice the battle I am_ , Katakuri realized. _Injured, exhausted, bloody…how is he even still moving?_

He'd done so well, keeping up with him for hours and still having the strength left to resist him. Katakuri had gotten so caught up in the moment, so caught up in the thrill of their battle for dominance, that he'd forgotten everything the rookie had gone through before this. It really was a miracle that it was only showing now.

Katakuri laid him down on his back on the mass of solidified mochi, willing it to form a flat surface for him to rest on. Luffy was shivering, fingers clawing at Katakuri's hand and the mochi beneath him as his breath came in uneven pants. He was still hard, painfully so if the redness was any indicator, but it was obvious that his energy was running out.

Katakuri could still use him, could still pin him down and have him however he wanted him, but he found the drive to do it had completely disappeared. He already knew Luffy wouldn't give in to him; what would be the point of pushing him even further?

Luffy let out an agonized wail, writhing on the table. His hand came down between his legs, fingers sliding inside himself and searching around, but he was clumsy, unsure.

Katakuri remembered how he'd been struggling to get off earlier, his rubber flesh preventing him from getting the pressure he needed to get over that last little hill. There were ways to solve that problem, but he'd have to convince Luffy to let him do it.

That meant he'd be basically throwing the lesson to the wind, conceding the point and giving Luffy authority where he by rights had none. Would it really be worth it? Should he reward him for having made it this far, or punish him for refusing to submit when he'd lost?

All it took was one look at the rookie's sweat-soaked, shivering body, and Katakuri's mind was made up. "Strawhat, I can help you."

Luffy was barely clinging to consciousness, "Gaah…no…just go back…go back to what…hah…to what you were doing…"

"You're not going to get it like that. Let me help you."

"No! I'm fine, I just…aaaah!" Another frustrated wail as he gave up on his ass and gripped his shaft instead, but even that wasn't enough to push him over the edge.

" _Strawhat_."

He finally opened his eyes, cracking them open to spread Katakuri with an exhausted, questioning look.

When Katakuri spoke again, his voice was quiet. "Please, Luffy. Just let me help you."

One heavy breath in, let out in a slow exhale. "Okay."

And that was it.

Luffy didn't resist him when he reached for him again, and he didn't try to take control when Katakuri held him open to slide inside of him once more. There was a single, choked cry when he bottomed out, but other than that Luffy was silent as he moved him around.

Katakuri brushed a hand through Luffy's hair, pushing it out of his face so he could see his eyes as he gently thrust inside of him. Something deep in his gut was relieved when he saw the fire still there, a few cinders compared to the furious heat it had been before but still very much present.

 _You're doing so well…you're so close now, you've come so far, just give me a little more…_

Another wave of shivers wracked Luffy, the rookie's entire body shaking. "It hurts…it hurts, just…don't stop…don't stop…"

"Yes" he promised, the words out before he even realized he'd said them. "Yes, I've got you. Just relax, Luffy. I've got you."

He pressed down on the rookie's stomach with two fingertips, tentative, searching. It took a few tries, but Luffy was responsive when he found what he was looking for, the rookie's breath quickening once more and his head thunking down on the makeshift table.

He pushed a little harder, and was met with the odd resistance of his own cock through Luffy's flesh. He could feel the pressure of his fingers just below his tip, an undeniably weird sensation as Luffy's rubber skin yielded easily beneath his touch.

He pulled back a bit to slide his hand around the rookie's waist, carefully lifting his back up to secure his fingers beneath him. With one thumb pressed firmly to Luffy's sweet spot, he'd be able to hold him still and keep the pressure where he needed it.

Faster, faster, Katakuri picked up speed as Luffy clung to his hand, the rookie's legs falling loose to his sides as he was fucked. His eyes were squeezed shut, features relaxed and mouth open as he let Katakuri take care of him.

He was gorgeous, all black hair and bruised body and battered fighting spirit. Katakuri almost couldn't believe he was actually there; he looked like something out of a legend, powerful and perfect even as he lay bloody on a table in the middle of the ruins of the mirror world.

 _Was he really there?_

Katakuri was seized with a sudden, panicked thought, unexpected fear settling heavy in his chest and leaving an acrid taste on his tongue. Luffy had changed everything for him, skewed his entire worldview on its head, showed him that there was a chance. Katakuri would never forget what Luffy had done to him…but would the rookie even remember him?

The thought seared him, touching on a deep-seated worry; he had to know. "Luffy?"

Bleary eyes opened, searching around without latching on to anything. " _Haah….hah_?"

"Do something…for me?" It was getting harder for Katakuri to breathe now as he struggled to reign himself in, knowing he was nearing his limit but still desperate to keep going. He wasn't ready to give the rookie up, wasn't ready to leave Luffy's warmth for the cold world outside.

" _Haah…hah_ …" Luffy still didn't fully acknowledge him, gaze unfocused as his head lolled around and his chest heaved.

Closer, closer, losing his control piece by piece. God, he wasn't ready to let him go. "Luffy, say…my name…"

 _Say you'll remember me._

For a moment, he thought Luffy wouldn't hear him. Even though the rookie was so close, right beneath him, he felt unreachable. The sun in the sky, the unbreakable man, the legend that he'd only ever get a short glimpse at before he sailed on and away forever.

 _You've changed so much for me. Everything. Please._

 _Don't forget about me._

"Ka…ta…" came the words, on the ends of a harsh inhale. Luffy's eyes rolled upwards and his head thunked back as he fought to retain consciousness, but he was back up a moment later. "Kata…kuri…"

Those few breathy syllables, given willingly at the end of a long and drawn-out battle, sent more satisfaction through his veins than the rookie's submission ever could have. He leaned in as far as he could, bearing down hard on Luffy as he fought to keep their eyes locked, his hips pistoning uncontrollably. All the while, Luffy took the onslaught without complaint, laying back and _looking_ at him, actually seeing him, his lips still silently forming his name.

 _You're magnificent_ , Katakuri wanted to say, but he couldn't, because his breath was stolen from him as his hips stuttered. He felt his restraint fail him, blackness closing in on the edges of his vision as he shuddered and came, hard enough to seize up his entire body and have him gasping, struggling to breathe through the convulsions that wracked him.

As his hand clenched hard around Luffy's body, the rookie came with him, in a choked gasp that couldn't have been very loud but still seemed to echo in the still air.

The world fell away in the next few moments, Katakuri reveling in these last seconds that he had with Luffy. The rookie's flesh was burning hot in his hand, his insides warm and soft and real as they clung to him. He was alive, he was breathing, he was here and Luffy was his and they still had time until reality crashed in and pulled them apart.

He was alive, and everything was okay because _Luffy would remember him_.

The air was frigid as they got dressed, biting at Katakuri's skin as he searched for his belt. He had to crawl on his hands and knees to get to it once he spotted it, his left leg still useless. It would be a month-long recovery at the very least, and that wasn't even taking into account the bed rest his chest wound would land him in.

A pleased sound came from the other corner of the shrine as Luffy located his pants, the rookie standing up to slide his feet into them and shimmy them up his legs. He'd recovered far faster than Katakuri had after their final round, exhaustion melting off of him in a matter of minutes. He was now in full rush mode, dashing around the shrine to find his sash, shirt, and hat before he had to run off to meet his crew.

Katakuri felt even more tired just watching him. He still had energy in him, but after all this time going dry, sex took more out of him than fighting did. He'd been the one using haki and his ability the whole time, anyway.

His thoughts had already drifted away, to the future and just how he'd explain the rookie's escape to his mother, when Luffy let out a very odd noise from across the room.

When Katakuri looked over, the rookie was standing still in a corner, hands on his sash as he prepared to tie it around his waist. His face was screwed up, and he looked distinctly uncomfortable. He stood on one leg, then the other, then bent over forward, before standing up straight and making another weird face.

When Katakuri realized what was bothering him, he couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud, a sharp bark that rang out in the emptiness.

 _Even if he did have me begging instead of him_ , Katakuri thought amusedly, _in the end, he's the one walking away stuffed with my cum_.

"It's not funny," Luffy complained, standing with his legs close together. His hat was another few steps away, but he didn't seem eager to move around. "It's weird. How do I get rid of it?"

"You don't," Katakuri told him, putting all of his dwindling reserves of energy into coming across as serious. By now, he'd earned the right to fuck with the rookie a little. "It's just going to stay that way. You'll just have to deal with it."

"Aww, that sucks," he said dejectedly. A moment later, his eyes lit up, like a beacon, like the sun. "You could do the mouth thing again, right now! Just lick it out!"

Katakuri swore he was going to hear ' _do the mouth thing again_ ' in his nightmares. Strawhat had to have demanded it at least a dozen times in just the short hour they'd been together. "No."

The rookie looked genuinely disappointed. "Why not?"

 _Because I'm a normal human with normal human limits, you insatiable animal_. "Because I beat you, so I get to decide whether I should or not, and I've decided that I shouldn't."

"Then I'm going to beat you!"

Katakuri leveled a fond smirk down at him. "You'll have to come back to do that, Strawhat."

That made him pause for a second, eyes going to a clock visible through one of the nearby mirrors, but a split-second later he brightened once more. "Okay…I'll come back! I'm gonna have you, and _you'll_ have to do what _I_ want!"

 _I'll come back._

Hearing those words spoken aloud gave him a thrill victory alone never had. Katakuri was certain that if they ever crossed paths again, Luffy would be able to defeat him. Even now he had to wonder if things had gone a little differently, the rookie might have managed to come out on top…but he couldn't let him know that. " _If_ you beat me."

"I'm _gonna_!"

Katakuri felt his smirk grew into a full-fledged, sharp-fanged smile. "Very well. I look forward to seeing you again…Strawhat Luffy."


	2. Chapter 2

They'd known he was coming. After the news came that Kaido had fallen and Blackbeard had fled, there had been no doubt in any of their minds.

They knew he'd be strong. He'd have to be, after defeating a beast like Kaido.

But none of them could have known just _how_ strong he'd be.

Big Mom's unconscious body had created a massive furrow in the ground from where it had landed, tearing up the landscape for nearly half a mile. The trail of carnage ended at the newly-rebuilt and now newly-wrecked Whole Cake Chateau, and judging by the enormous chunk that had been smashed out of it, Big Mom had hit it head-on.

The sounds of fighting were far away, but slowly coming closer. When Strawhat's ship had first been sighted on their western border, their matriarch had been overcome with blood-fury, immediately flying out to face him herself. She hadn't listened to their warnings, hadn't even paused to take Perospero with her as she usually did.

She'd paid the price for it now. The Charlotte siblings were all gathered around her, their sense of absolute shock only diluted by rising fear as Strawhat's forces drew ever nearer.

Totland was surrounded by his fleet. Strawhat's numbers were no match for theirs, a mere several thousand to their almost hundred thousand, but every pirate in his army was a strong, seasoned veteran. In contrast, a vast majority of their fighters were homies, and with Big Mom out of the count they were worse than useless.

Katakuri had been the last to arrive, having come from his domain far to the east. He stood with his brothers and sisters, looking down at the unconscious body of the woman that had been an undefeatable presence in their lives since before many of them could remember.

His siblings looked to him for guidance. As the next strongest member of the family, he was their best hope of defense. They remembered how Luffy had barely escaped him with his life before, jumping out of the mirror more dead than alive and only surviving with the help of his crewmates.

Even if Big Mom had failed, they could still rely on him, the one who had always stood between them and danger. He was their rock, their unyielding trump card, the one who'd never lost and never would.

Another building toppled on the western shore of the island, dust cloud rising as it was first slashed to pieces then charred and pummeled. Luffy clearly wasn't satisfied with just the defeat of an emperor, his commanders clearing the way for him to advance ever further to his true goal.

"I'm coming for you!" Luffy roared in the distance. " _Katakuri!_ "

"Well," Katakuri said, facing his siblings with his arms crossed and his feet planted, an air of absolute finality in his voice. "We're fucked."


	3. Chapter 3

Dark!Defeat, and it's _dark_.

* * *

"Strip."

The dawning realization in Luffy's features was delicious to see. His widened eyes, quickened breath, and fingers sunk into the ground all spoke of a man who knew the consequences of his actions but was still terrified to face them.

That was too bad. "I said _strip_. Or I'll do it for you, and I think we both know you're not going to like that."

Luffy choked out something in response, but Katakuri wasn't listening. He was already turning around, snapping the clasp on his belt and tearing it out of its loops. The thing broke in his hands, buckle crumbling and rendering it useless, but he didn't have it in him to give a shit.

His scarf was the next to go, ripped from his shoulders and tossed to the ground where it landed with a wet smack. It was obviously ruined, shredded and soaked through with blood, but he didn't care about that either. He had a backup stored inside himself if he needed it.

His jacket followed soon after as he shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor. He'd given Luffy enough time to get undressed, now; if the little bitch still had clothes on when he turned back around, he was going to regret it.

When Katakuri did turn back, it was to be greeted by the sight of a naked Luffy, clutching his shoulders and shivering in the cold air. The brat's clothes were laying next to him on the floor, but there was one thing missing.

"Take the hat off."

Luffy winced, hands clenching tighter around his shoulders. His signature straw hat was hanging by a strap around his neck, seemingly the one thing he wasn't willing to part with.

Katakuri was in no mood to be disobeyed. " _Take the fucking hat off_."

A wailing cry, trailing off into bitter, wracking sobs. Hot tears splashing on the cold ground.

The _thump_ of straw as it hit stone.

Luffy crumpled to the floor as soon as the hat left his hand, his legs collapsing beneath him and leaving him a heaving, shuddering mess at Katakuri's feet.

Katakuri left him there as he scouted around for a flat piece of rubble or undamaged tile. The size difference would be too much to manage without something to prop Luffy up, and it wasn't like the brat could run away from him, anyway.

True to the scale of their battle, there wasn't a single piece of mirror-world wall near them that hadn't already been smashed to bits. Katakuri was forced to make do with the largest fragment he could find. The jagged sides were enough to slice through Luffy's rubber flesh if he wasn't careful, but that was Luffy's problem.

When he returned, Luffy was waiting exactly where he left him, curled up into a ball on the ground. He didn't seem to sense Katakuri coming, his eyes glazed over and his breathing ragged, but when Katakuri picked him up he let out a blood-curdling shriek.

The noise, and its unexpectedness, was enough to make him wince. Katakuri closed his grip tighter around Luffy, haki-hardened fingers digging into the dripping wound in his stomach, and the scream trailed off into a heavy, pained panting.

Katakuri carried him over to the makeshift table and tossed him down on it, summoning mochi to fill up the walls around them. "On your hands and knees."

Luffy shuddered, choking back what might have been another bout of tears, but he obeyed. He didn't seem to have full control of his limbs, shivering so hard as he turned himself over that he slipped several times before finally holding and presenting his back and bare ass.

The mochi beneath his hands bubbled, and Luffy let out a high-pitched cry as his arms sank in almost up to the shoulders. He sat back on his knees, tugging as hard as he could, but in his weakened state all he could do was stretch.

"I said hands and knees, you little _bitch_. Bend over." Katakuri still had plenty left in him to hand out another beating if Luffy kept trying to resist him. He didn't owe the brat anything; Luffy was lucky he was even bothering to give him orders.

Luffy winced at his tone, abandoning his pathetic attempt to break free and pressing his face against the mochi table. He was still shivering, legs visibly shaking as he fought to keep them still, but he'd leaned forward and his naked ass was pushed high in the air.

 _That's more fucking like it._

Katakuri's hands went to his zipper.

* * *

Luffy's face was a reddish smear, the tears tracking down his face mixing with the blood spattering his skin to horrific effect. His whole body was shaking, curled up into a ball and trying to disappear into the floor, but it only took a single narrow-eyed look from Katakuri for him to spread himself out again.

 _The brat's learning_. Luffy seemed to have finally figured out that his resistance only led to more pain, but that didn't matter to Katakuri. Fucking Luffy when he was fighting back was just as satisfying as fucking Luffy when he'd given up, and the only difference was saving them both a little time.

"On your back."

A pained look.

"You think I'm fucking done with you?"

Luffy's legs clamped together, thighs tightly closed but shivering uncontrollably. He rolled onto his back but it was only to try to crawl away, his frantic, horrified gaze still locked on Katakuri.

A boot slammed straight into his gut stopped him, forcing him into the ground hard enough to crack it. Luffy's hands came up to push at the foot planted on his stomach, but it was useless; Katakuri pressed down harder just to watch him struggle.

It was a pathetic sight, and it eased some deep ache inside of him that demanded payment for all the times Luffy had dodged his attacks or sought to disarm him. It felt good to crush that insolence beneath him, to feel soft flesh give under his heel as Luffy gasped for air.

Katakuri leaned in. "You better hope I'm not done with you. You better fucking _pray_ that I'm not done with you. Because the second I get tired of you, I'm going to walk out of here and slaughter your entire fucking crew."

He saw the shriek coming before he'd even finished speaking, but a hand slapped over Luffy's mouth kept it from being too loud. Luffy's fingers came up to tear at his glove, tears streaking down his face as he moaned into his palm.

"What are you crying about? Didn't you know this was going to happen?" Katakuri lifted his foot only to push down harder with his palm, closing his grip tighter over Luffy's face until all he could see was one terrified, bloodshot eye peering at him through his fingers. "Did you think I _forgot_?"

More muffled screaming, Luffy clawing at the back of his hand as he struggled to break free

 _Guess he didn't learn after all_. Katakuri pulled him up by his face, lifting him several inches off the ground before slamming him back down with enough force to crack the stone. "You think resisting is going to help now? You think that won't make me lose interest in you faster?"

Luffy went still, realization seeming to sink into him as his one visible eye widened.

"That's right. Keep fighting me, see what happens when I _really_ get annoyed." If Luffy's allies weren't dead already, they would be the moment he got to them. Hell, it wouldn't be too difficult to take a mirror with him to track them down; that way, Luffy would have a front-row seat to watch from as everyone he cared about was torn to pieces.

Luffy didn't blink, his eye focused helplessly, hopelessly, up at Katakuri. His face was still wet, his body still shivering, but Katakuri could feel the brat's lips moving against his palm. The voice that came out was garbled, choked off by the tight press of leather, but it sounded like he'd stopped screaming.

That was…unexpected. No matter how much he'd threatened him before, Luffy hadn't seemed to be affected by it, but for whatever reason this was getting to him. "Got something to say, bitch?"

A fresh wave of tears, welling up in those dark, dark eyes. This time, the words muffled by his palm were spoken in a whisper too soft to hear.

Katakuri couldn't help but be curious. He pulled back, loosening his grip on Luffy's face just enough to allow him to breathe.

" _No_ ," was the word Luffy gasped out, his voice rough. "No, god, don't hurt them, you can't hurt them-"

Katakuri laughed. "You think you get a say in this?"

"No, no, god no, don't touch them-"

It was nice to finally hit a nerve. Katakuri relished the feeling of power, drinking in the sight of Luffy's tear-stained, frantic expression beneath him. The brat had caused him no end of trouble during their fight, from refusing to stay down to ruining his merienda, and it felt beyond good to see him suffer for it.

Fucking him had been great, of course, Luffy's body stretching to accommodate his size in a way he didn't hesitate to make use of, but Katakuri was an opportunist. He recognized a chance to wring more out of him when he saw it.

He pressed a fingertip into the hollow of Luffy's throat, enjoying how the brat had to grasp it with both hands to keep from being choked. "I'll tell you what, little bitch. I'll make you a deal. You got four crewmembers here, right?"

Luffy hesitated, but he didn't have a choice, and Katakuri could see that he knew that. A moment later, he nodded.

"Well, I've got some time to kill." Katakuri pointed to a nearby clock, visible through one of the few unbroken mirrors on the wall. "It's around seven now. You keep me entertained until eight, and I won't kill one of your crewmates. Keep me entertained until nine, that's two crewmates I won't kill. Another hour, another corpse I don't drag back to Whole Cake Island. Think you can do that?"

Luffy's eyes were wide, his bruised body shaking. With all the abuse he'd already taken, it didn't look like he had four hours of life left in him, not even to speak of four hours of hard, merciless fucking.

That didn't matter to Katakuri. If the brat cared about his crew, he'd take the deal. If not… "It won't be hard to find them. I know exactly where they're headed, remember? And I doubt any of them can put up half the fight you did."

A choked cry, then a single, silent nod. Luffy wasn't stupid; he recognized that his crew wouldn't stand a chance.

Katakuri felt a grin twist at the side of his mouth. Having Luffy the first time had only made him hungrier for another taste, and he had so much time to make up for. He reached for brat again, clamping down around his waist with ruthless force as he picked him up once more.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Four hours, and three minutes. Barely enough time to be safe, but a deal was a deal.

Katakuri tugged his zipper back up, plunging a hand into his own chest to root around for his spare scarf. He shook the remnants of mochi off the edges, then wrapped it around his face, taking a moment to make sure it sat comfortably on his shoulders.

His limbs were loose, his movements easy, and the tight knots that had built up in his lower back from dodging Strawhat's punches had all wrung themselves out. When he reached for Mogura, it felt light in his hands, and even though the last ten hours had been filled with some of the greatest exertion of his life, he felt…refreshed, almost.

He supposed he had Luffy to thank for that, but annoyance still simmered beneath his skin.

Four hours, and three minutes. The captain had managed to save his crew.

That alone didn't bother him. He'd made a deal, and Luffy had upheld his part, so Katakuri would uphold his own. But since he hadn't been able to end his battle with Luffy in the traditional way, he was itching for a kill, and if all of the Strawhats were off the table…that didn't leave him with many options.

Capone wouldn't be hard to corner, and his whole crew was always conveniently right inside of him, so he could hardly call that a challenge. The rabbit mink hadn't posed him any trouble earlier, so he didn't see any reason to bother chasing down the Strawhat's ship to waste his time on just her. The other mink had taken himself out for them, Caesar had been recaptured, and the rest of Luffy's crew was untouchable to him.

That left only the traitorous Sun Pirates and their captain, the filthy, lying, son-of-a-bitch Jinbei. The crew themselves had disappeared before the wedding, so he'd probably have to follow them to Fishman Island to hunt them all down. They'd hardly be a threat, but the thought of all the time he'd have to spend underwater in the next few weeks irked him.

 _Who else was there? There has to be others._ His siblings would have been trying to eliminate their enemies as well, and he'd gotten a denden call informing him that the Germa had been slaughtered, but an attack of this magnitude hadn't been carried out without allies. The Germa themselves had a few nations pledge themselves to their cause, but none of them were nearby, and it was unlikely they'd stand against Mama even if they were.

Perhaps the Fishman Pirates were still around, hoping they could save their boss. Jinbei had been at the wedding, so he couldn't have left with them-

Jinbei had been running with Luffy and the rest out of the forest, headed for the Strawhats' ship.

 _Jinbei had joined the Strawhat Pirates._

Katakuri came to a halt, mid-stride, hands caught halfway between tugging his gloves back on.

 _One hour for every Strawhat._

Four hours. Four Strawhats.

Jinbei's declaration ringing in his ears, his promise to follow Luffy as his new captain bellowed loud for all to hear.

Four hours.

 _Five Strawhats._

He felt a jagged grin stretching the scarred flesh of his mouth, dark anticipation rising under his skin. He could still hear Luffy's breathing behind him, the boy having collapsed to the ground the moment he'd set him down.

Katakuri turned around, gazing downward to address Luffy from where he lay on the floor. "Congratulations. You've done well."

The only response was ragged panting, but that was all he expected.

"You made it four hours. Four crewmembers saved. That's quite the accomplishment, especially considering it's me you've saved them from." Katakuri wouldn't deny it; the brat really had managed to keep him interested for that long. There had been so much to explore with his rubber flesh, so much to enjoy in the easy way his body yielded beneath Katakuri's hands, and the pent-up energy of over a decade without release had made him reach for Luffy time after time. The memories alone would be plenty to keep him satisfied for years to come.

More panting. Luffy was splayed out flat on his back, covered in bruises and cum, and with his eyes closed there was no indication he'd even heard Katakuri speak.

"It's a shame, though. Four wasn't quite enough."

The breathing stopped.

Katakuri's smile was razor-sharp, sadistic thrill thrumming in his veins. God, how he lived for these moments. "A simple mistake. Entirely my fault, of course. I seem to have forgotten about your newest member."

Luffy was undoubtedly awake now, but still he remained silent. Was he hoping that Katakuri would let him get away with it? Was he hoping for another deal, another chance to save his doomed ally?

A pity, that. Katakuri hated to be the bearer of bad news. "You'll have to excuse me. It seems I have some work to do."

Luffy was on the ground one moment then in the air the next, a howl echoing in the massive room that was equal parts fury and terror.

Katakuri swatted him with the flat edge of his trident, sending him smashing back into the floor. He wasn't interested in toying around with him anymore; he'd tested the limits of his ability, used him for every dirty fantasy he'd ever had, reduced a captain who'd sought to match him in battle into a wrecked whore leaking cum on the ground.

He'd seen all there was to see of Strawhat Luffy. The boy couldn't entertain him for another five minutes, let alone another hour.

Katakuri turned back around, scanning the walls for anything that looked familiar. A mirror that lead to Cacao Island would be ideal, since that was where the Strawhats were expecting to pick up Luffy. It was a shame that they wouldn't be arriving for another few hours; he'd like to imagine the looks on their faces when he stepped out instead of their captain.

Luffy's voice rose behind him. "No! Come back! I'll do it! I'll do another hour, whatever you want!"

Katakuri ignored him.

"I'll give you anything, just don't hurt him! Tell me what you want, I'll do it!"

The screeching was beginning to irk him. For such a small person, Luffy could certainly make a lot of noise.

Katakuri looked over his shoulder, taking in the sight of Luffy crawling on his hands and knees, helpless agony etched into his face. "Don't worry so much. I might not kill him."

Hope, such a tiny flare, lit in his eyes-

"It could be any of them. It'll just be whoever I see first."

" _No!_ "

Katakuri faced forward once more, mentally blocking out Luffy's sobbed pleas as he searched for an unbroken mirror. Jam Island would do if he couldn't find any that led to Cacao, or even Cheese Island was close enough to catch a ship. It was entirely possible that his siblings had broken all the mirrors on Cacao to prevent Luffy from escaping to it, and he could applaud their caution even if it was causing him trouble now.

Scrabbling came from behind him as Luffy fought to keep up, but Katakuri's long strides were taking him further and further away. Soon, the boy would be out of his mind altogether, little more than a few pleasant memories to tide him over during the nights.

He wondered how he'd kill whoever he came across as Luffy's screams faded into the background. Mogura would make it easy enough, but perhaps that would be too quick. It would be better to suffocate them, to see the fear in their eyes as they-

" _Please_."

His feet stopped moving, more out of some striking sense of shock than his own volition.

"I'll give you anything." Luffy's voice was so small, so weak, so far away. "Anything you want. I'll do it. I won't fight back. _Please._ "

Katakuri's grip tightened around Mogura. The boy's words were getting to him in a way that the sex hadn't, the acknowledgement of his superiority soothing his ego and quelling his anger. By all rights Luffy should have been begging with him hours ago, but he hadn't, and Katakuri had been forced to accept a wholly unsatisfying victory.

But this…

"I'm ready for whatever you ask. I'll do anything. Just please, don't hurt them."

…this was _nice_.

To his chagrin, Katakuri found himself seriously considering the boy's offer. Sure, he'd already had him in all sense of the word, owning his body with punishing force and making certain that all who saw Luffy would know he'd been used. And sure, his family must be wondering where he was right now, when they knew he must've crushed the rookie ages ago.

And yet, this was a new avenue for him to explore. How would Luffy sound now, if he pinned him down and spread his legs apart to delve inside? How easily would he give now if he stretched him, held him open and took him once more? Would he moan? Would he hold on to him?

 _Would he beg_?

…Would it be enough?

If he spent any more time with Luffy, there was a chance that Capone and the others would get away. His family was competent, but they relied heavily on him to fix their mistakes, and the fact that none of their enemies besides the Germa had been reported dead yet told Katakuri that there had been many mistakes.

Could he afford to face Mama without a mountain of corpses behind him? Could he afford the chance that he'd be shamed, called a failure, looked down on, or even demoted?

The answer was easy. He'd fought for his reputation for far too long to give it up for one rookie, no matter how sweet that rookie promised to be. There was nothing to be done for it; it was simply a risk he wasn't willing to take.

"It's not enough, Luffy," Katakuri told the boy. There wasn't any softness in his tone, but there was regret. "Someone's going to die. That's the price. You knew it when you came here, and you know it now."

The boy's incredible will was worth acknowledgment, and Katakuri had faced plenty of captains before who'd clung to their own worthless pride rather than admit they'd been beaten. Strawhat was easily one of the greatest foes he'd ever faced, and he had to respect how Luffy had survived for so long against him both during their battle and after it.

But he had responsibilities as a Sweet Commander, to his family and to his mother's empire. He'd offered a trade that he'd seen as worth his time, but Luffy would be foolish to mistake his willingness to bargain for mercy.

Luffy didn't respond. It seemed that he'd finally realized the gravity of his situation. He'd played every card he'd had, but the game was over. He'd lost, and now he had to face the reality of defeat.

Katakuri left him to his misery. He expected this to be the end, knew this to be the end.

But Luffy was ever full of surprises. "I w-want to serve under you."

Katakuri knew he must have misheard, of course. Luffy wouldn't say something like that. It was the opposite of everything the boy stood for, both as a captain and a person. "Repeat yourself. You're mumbling."

"I want to serve y-you."

Blood pounding in his head. Breath, caught in his throat. Luffy's form, crouched on the floor.

He couldn't have heard that. That couldn't have been what Luffy said. " _Repeat yourself_."

Luffy's voice was trembling, the words obviously difficult for him, but there was no mistaking what he said. "You're…you're stronger than me. I want to learn. I want to serve you. _Please_."

A long moment of silence. Katakuri couldn't hear his own thoughts for the ringing in his ears.

He'd never planned to let Strawhat go. The crew he could ignore; Mama would track them down later, anyway, but his reputation would be forever tarnished if he didn't at least present her with the captain. Luffy would be killed, of course, but seeing as he'd already gotten everything he wanted out of the boy that wouldn't be a major loss.

But now…

Katakuri wanted to ask if Luffy knew what he was offering, if he realized what he was giving up. Surely the boy who'd fought him until he'd been a bleeding mess, who'd resisted him even when he'd been used even when he was treated no better than a toy, wouldn't give in to him over the life of a single crewmember.

There were other pirates in these seas who'd follow his banner. There were others in this world who'd rise to fill the empty space.

One life could be replaced so easily. Half of a loyal crew, especially one so small, perhaps not.

But _one_ life?

He should tell him to shut up, shake him off and walk away. Luffy's life was already forfeit, and to come back with a single head from the Strawhats would ease Mama's ire, no matter who that head belonged to. All had wronged them in equally terrible ways, from the skeleton's thievery to the woman's manipulation.

 _But_ , a voice whispered to him, from a corner of his mind where he rarely ventured, _he'll be yours, forever. Don't you want that? Something that's yours?_

 _I don't want anything else from him,_ he argued in his head, standing still with Luffy wrapped around his leg. _I've taken what I was interested in. He's used now. I'm satisfied._

But Luffy's dark eyes were fixed on his, gazing up at him from far below. His expression was subservient, pleading for his acceptance.

 _He's seen your face and he didn't flinch. He fought you for hours and he didn't break. If you took him in, if you trained him, he could be magnificent. And if he's this loyal to his crew…_

 _How loyal would he be to me?_

"You'd only be stopping me," Katakuri told him. His own words sounded foreign to his ears, echoing as if from far away. "My siblings will still chase them. I won't promise that any of them will make it out alive."

"You know so much." Luffy's eyes were deep, bottomless wells with pinprick stars in the middle, and Katakuri found that he couldn't look away. "You're so strong. So much stronger than me. Will you teach me? Please?"

"You'd never see them again." He didn't have control of his own voice, his own thoughts. That dark, hidden corner of his mind was speaking directly through him in a way he'd never let it before. "I'd keep you here. You'd always be by my side. I won't share you with anyone else. You'll be _mine_."

"Let me serve you, Katakuri. Please." Two black holes, two inverted suns, purple walls and shattered glass shrinking away in the face of an endless night that swallowed him whole. The boy's hands around his leg were so small, but he felt their soft touch all around him, holding him still, closing him off from everything else except for Luffy and his whispered promise.

" _I want to be yours_."


End file.
